Travel
by Me'rean
Summary: adventurers in trouble trying to escape some guys in wot world... pretty good, i think


In this story ideas are from Wheel of Time, His Dark Materials and the dragonriders of pern. Every series is trademark of its writer. 

 I wish you like!  please rewiew!

I shivered in a cold autumn air. I was tired. Purple was on my shoulder but I didn't notice him. The Plan was perfectly simple, wasn't it? Of course I wouldn't forget anything. No…. Natolth and Renolth were in their hideouts ready to action. Where were they anyway?  

          I couldn't see anybody. Well, it was a good hideout if I didn't see them. Something was moving at the other side of the alley. I laid flat behind a fence, at the edge of an empty market. From the alley to the next came a stooped figure.

                       The plan was only wait until _they_ would come and after it try to spy as much as possible without they to notice us. If that happened, in spite of all, Natolth and Renolth might cause astonishment and confusion. Yes, Lyra and me were about to steal information, if possible. If we could find out where they hide, sabotaging them would be noticeably easier. Stooped figure walked to the stairs near by. Men began to come.

 Most of them were clumsy big hulks of men who wouldn't catch a tortoise. However even if they had big muscles, we weren't completely helpless. We knew a few tricks which could turn out very useful. Besides we had our daemons. Because sometimes, and a little more often, it's only your daemon who manages to find out the right way to run off or solve the situation.

 And, of course we had our dragons. I haven't measured, but they were definitely over three meters tall, strong enough to break a building though they were so small. They had also sharp claws and tooth, but they wouldn't hurt people on purpose. Still, people in 'organization' didn't know that. In emergency situation we could improvise.

                  Women working in 'organization' were mostly tight-faced and hard-nosed. There were exceptions as well; there were tall and slender women among the small ones. Most of them were sort of leading-looking who didn't give anybody the pleasure to stomp them to the ground. Instead they strike those to ribs with elbows. There was lot of people in the Market Square, maybe 30-odd people.

 Lyra, our dragons and me were hiding. Besides we had some friends with us; Temirash and Takeshi, Irendha and Riendha, Cireta and Idren. Idren was a boy, which we met a week ago. He was at our age. Lyras hideout was just next to the stairs. I finally saw her hand for a second, it was a sign. I answered quickly.

I wandered silently at the edge of the Market and went behind big sacks and wagons. Cireta was crouched between wagons. She noticed me, and I gestured her to be quiet and stay still. I continued to the potato sacks. There were many big barrels, too. I knocked two times to one barrels side and Lyra appeared carefully behind it.

 We talked handtalk. "_Have u heard anything reasonable?"_ I asked. _"I can't figure out much 'cause they talk about somethin' they've talked before. Maybe that's important, maybe not."_ she answered. I nodded. We hid nearby. Sure I heard them talk. It was about catching us and sort of staff. My attention attracted when they started to talk about their plans. I told it to Lyra silently. You couldn't make it easily out by listening.

      The Chief of 'organization' was a man who had square-face, scar on his cheek, dark and hairy eyebrows and a sharp nose. He snorted one in a while, which gave his outstandable face more horrible. I almost vomited on the ground at the sight of him. Chief talked much of what they were going to do. "If we don't catch them, what is probably gonna happen, we have to come in to action. Maybe they know that they are chased. Our spies haven't observed them yet today."

 On the side of nearly-fat Chief, stood middle height (for a wetlander) slender man, who had a brown dustcloack and a bit of beard. He seemed to take notes. Maybe they had bookkeeping. If that paper contained all the sufficient information of their plans. We've got to get it! __


End file.
